Balm part 5: Darkness
by SpunSilk
Summary: Kolchak: The Night Stalker story. This is a chapter of the story 'Balm' that needed a separate rating.


**Balm**

**by SpunSilk**

**Part 5 : Darkness**

* * *

**This is a part of a larger story, Balm, that needed its own rating. The rest of the story is under Kolchak: The Night Stalker rated T. You might want to start at the beginning.**

* * *

An unusual experience; being _mute_ –if not deaf entirely– , _blind_, as well as _aroused_ and in the company of a lovely lady I could neither see nor talk to. She smelled of smoke and coconut butter. The muscles under her smooth skin felt as toned and sleek as a panther's. Touch and smell had to take over for me, and they served me well. I encircled her in my arms and held her firmly against my chest, never leaving her sensual mouth. She moaned in pleasure at my kiss which awoke in me a hunger – a hunger based far below my _civilized_ brain.

There's nothing like the promise of sex to focus the mind. She moaned again. I knew in a flash when I heard that moan that she was all I wanted, all I had _ever_ wanted. I probed through the rough hand-spun tunic, and she in turn explored me under my suit-coat and feather cape-let. We both liked what we discovered. Devoid of words, we both fell back onto animal noises to express ourselves. It felt natural – as in _'being a part of all nature_'. This dove-tailed well with the far-off sounds of the jungle all around us.

She pulled away and with a smooth movement and rustle, removed her tunic. My happy fingertips discovered she had had not a stitch on underneath. Whether this was normal, or whether this was in preparation for tonight I couldn't tell, although part of my mind enjoyed the idea that maybe it was for _my_ benefit and that she had been watching me the entire afternoon and through the celebration – naked under her garment and lost in sweet anticipation. _Yeah_, I mused. _I__'__m sure that__'__s it. _ It was incredibly... empowering, leaving civilization behind. In the blind dark I felt more freely masculine that I had in years.

Her anxious fingers flowed over me, looking for an entry, but they found no purchase on the unfamiliar buttons and buckle and zipper. Not wanting this to be over too quickly, I let her search. This while I took full advantage of my lack of barriers to her warm delights. My animal side was taking over, and I welcomed it. I couldn't see her expression, but I could hear and feel her need rising as her hands came to rest on the bulge below my belt buckle. She actually gasped, then moaned low and strong.

Never being a man who could abide to see a woman suffer, I finally began the arduous task of pealing the layers of civilization from my body. Her curious fingers followed mine lightly in the dark, learning. Once I was free, we started again with fingertips gliding, communicating, caressing. My eyes _ached_ to see her, which seemed to only increase my hunger, but my fingertips took up the slack and did the seeing for my eyes. Her fingers also took in the view. She was beautiful to my fingertips, and in addition to that, warm, smooth. Hunger blocked every other thought from my mind. I took her, and in doing so claimed her as my own.

She began speaking here, in a breathy voice; some sort of poem or song or something similar in her percussive language, that rose in its telling with her pleasure and pitch. I rode the cadence of her words. Two animals in the dark night– _mating_ as was their wont. I melted down around her, spent and wholly satisfied, while she covered what she could reach of my chest with tender kisses.

In my experience, at this point the lady –or myself– gets up, gets dressed, and _leaves_. But this lady nuzzled my neck and curled up happily under my arm, obviously not planning on going anywhere. I was not used to this part. This here... holding the woman I had just entered, had just possessed, felt very... _right_.

I sighed deeply.

Listening to the jungle all around me and the tender breathing of the treasure draped across my chest, I slipped into the deepest of sleeps.


End file.
